


Practice

by ckit3



Series: Home [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: A one shot based in the omegaverse au of my story Home.An un-ordinary day.Otabek deals with Yuri's complaining about Viktor and Yuuri's  near constant displays of affection and sneaking off to spend time alone  with a plan of his own.    Set a little over a year after Home while Otabek and Yuri are living and training in St Petersburg with their son.---- Grisha is a diminutive of Grigori  and Yuri is still getting used to being a mated omega.





	Practice

A cat can never be trained. To think otherwise is foolish.

Otabek heard that somewhere and believed those words.

To them you will always be their servant and you should be grateful for the opportunity to serve. The much feared and adored Ice Tiger of Russia was no exception. 

From the beginning Otabek had been a willing and eager servant, never once fooled into believing his status as Alpha gave him anything more than the advantage Yuri allowed. Even caught by the depths of his Heat, somehow Yuri managed to gain the advantage surrendering only when it suited him. He was the sensible voice of reason to their chaos, it hurt him in the moments he felt it necessary to rein them in. Life became infinitely more interesting and colorful now that his mate and their child ruled him so completely. 

Otabek would have it no other way. 

Now as he sat waiting for his turn with Yakov, the coach who'd reluctantly taken him though he had so many other students, watching Viktor,Yuuri and the old man out on the ice hearing his mate's sounds of frustration. Yuri complained to him often, sharing all his annoyances and irritations, since Otabek happened to be the only one who listened anymore. The other skaters revealed this truth to him not long after his arrival. Otabek saw it as his mate's way of dealing with matters he had little control over. There were times it was the only way Yuri would reveal his innermost thoughts. 

Before them in the rink Viktor hugged and kissed Yuuri following a successful jump, causing the dark haired Japanese man to blush fiercely and Yakov to chastise them. Nothing out of the ordinary, Yakov attempting to be coach for both of them despite Viktor insisting he was Yuuri's coach. Otabek doubted even Yuuri believed Viktor could manage as a coach, in private he knew Yuuri thanked Yakov for his help and patience. 

"They don't stop." Yuri was sitting next to him voicing his opinion quite clearly. "They do more of that then actual skating, always all over each other. It makes me sick. I don't know how Yakov stands it."

Otabek shrugged. "Katsuki did win gold last season at World's."

"Only because I was unable to compete." Yuri told him. "This year they won't be so lucky and Viktor is delusional if he believes Katsuki's success is due to his so-called coaching. I can't understand why it doesn't bother you."

"I pay attention to their skating." Otabek told him in his serious tone. "You have to admit Viktor has done him some good, the changes have been noticeable comparing his performance to before he met Viktor. "

Yuri huffed, making sounds of pure indignation. Otabek made good points and Yuri did not like being lectured even by his mate who held only the best intentions. Otabek was nothing if not straightforward and honest with Yuri, though he did have a tendency to overthink matters, but Yuri trusted him. Otabek had proven his worth many times over. Though he sensed something was up, Yuri had no reason to be wary, he'd wait until his mate revealed whatever had been occupying his thoughts lately. 

"I'm only saying you can't deny they work well together." Otabek continued, his gaze on the skaters in the rink-Yakov fuming,Viktor fussing over his mate and Yuuri doing his best despite all the distractions. "If it works for them I say let it be."

"I'd rather listen to endless hours of Georgi lamenting how unfair his life is that he can not find a suitable mate than spend my time watching them fawning all over each other." Yuri said "By rights those two should have a litter of kids by now with all the time they spend at it. The locker room reeks of Victor after they sneak back there. It's disgusting."

Otabek had to admit it irritated him as well but not for the same reason. As an alpha himself it seemed arrogant for Victor to fill this place with his scent so freely. 

"Why does it bother you so much,Yura?" he asked, his full attention now on the flustered blonde at his side. "I've been wondering about this for some time."

"Why the hell would you?" Yuri said "It's nothing. I'm only complaining and the others ignore me, so why do you listen?"

Otabek shrugged. "You're my mate, why wouldn't I be aware of everything you do or say when I am near. Both you and Grisha mean everything to me. If either of you are bothered by something , I want to help."

Stunning emerald green eyes gazed at him with the usual fleeting sense of disbelief that Otabek hoped would one day disappear. He wanted Yuri to trust him, to never again question why he'd chosen such a difficult and willful omega for his mate. Barely a year passed since their bonding and still Yuri found it beyond reasoning that Otabek had not left. 

Yakov shouted at them as Viktor and Yuuri were leaving the rink so he got up to stand on his skates. They could always talk later.

"Our time now, let's go." he told 

"Wait." Otabek said.

Otabek grabbed at Yuri's arm once he rose as well, pulling him into a quick kiss, startling Yuri and the two skaters who paused in their efforts to slide guards onto their skates at the opening. For just a moment Otabek thought Yuri might shove him away but the blonde simply stared at him in response.

With a glance at their observers Otabek stayed close , following the kiss with a whisper meant only for Yuri. 

"Your scent will never cease to please me." he spoke the words as he pulled away, acting as if nothing had happened and he hadn't caused a faint chill to pass through his omega, a chill having nothing at all to do with the cold flowing from the ice. 

" Beka,why did you..?" Yuri knew the words were more than a little silly and cheesy but knowing didn't stop his reaction. 

Why was his mate acting this way? 

"Do I need a reason?" Otabek asked him. "By the way I've made plans for the mid day break."

"Plans? Everyone is going out today once Mila and Georgi arrive for the afternoon sessions,I thought." Yuri said, frowning and doing his best to ignore the slowly fading tingle of his lips. "We were bringing Grigori with us."

Yuri couldn't help but feel disappointed, he'd been looking forward to the outing today since he knew how much the others enjoyed time with his son. There was a certain pride in showing off and taking the attention from someone who'd held it far too long in his opinion. Besides the fact that he liked seeing Grigori happy.

"Plans changed, Yura." Otabek informed him "I decided we could use some extra practice time. Our next day off we'll make certain to spend it as a family, I promise you that. I think we might be neglecting Grisha anyway, I believe he needs more of our time than we give him lately. "

Yuri would have argued how ridiculous his mate's assertion was but Yakov's impatient voice broke those concerns. They did, after all, everything possible to keep their child safe and happy while dealing with their schedules and too often times away. Grigori was too young to take him with them and many times he and Otabek would be in different competitions. They had only just begun discussing how to handle his schooling when that time came. 

Ignoring the wide eyed gazes of his fellow skaters Yuri prepared himself, right now it was his time on the ice and that is where his focus needed to be. 

 

 

It was one in the afternoon by the time Georgi and Mila arrived, Yuri retrieved Grigori from the rink's daycare room and everyone but them were preparing to leave. The day training sessions were complete after the usual early morning start and the afternoon ones had yet to begin. Some days,like today, Yakov agreed to extend the midday break so they could go out for awhile or do as they pleased. During these times Viktor and Yuuri would often be the ones staying behind with no secret as to why. This day was different. Yuri endured the curious stares given to him by the others as Otabek explained that they would remain behind but assuring their son that nothing was wrong. 

The child was growing used to the needed "alone time" his parents shared, though it remained a hard subject when they wished to share a Heat normally skipped by medications. It wasn't healthy, their doctors explained, to skip too many Heats. Yuri kept taking the pills that would prevent pregnancy though, neither he or Otabek wanting to risk their careers. One day, Yuri decided, when the time was right and he'd proven himself to his own satisfaction maybe he would want another. 

In fact he was certain he would want that. 

"Be good for Yakov and everyone for me,okay?" Yuri crouched on the floor checking his son's jacket, it was chilly outside today if he remembered right and gave him a hug. 

Grigori's bright hazel eyes seemed concerned, the child frowning. 

"Mama?" for so few words he could say so very much and Yuri found himself wavering. 

"We'll be right here when you get back. " Otabek crouched down and brought the boy up in his arms, smiling. 

"And we," Mila insisted, ruffling the wisps of blonde hair covering the child's head. "will be happy to have you with us."

"At least he has a better disposition than his parent's." Yakov put in.

"Yakov!" Mila scolded him "You know you aren't fooling us one bit. We know you sneak back to the day care when you say you're going to the restroom."

"He's not the only one." Georgi added, looking at Viktor. "You two already thinking of having your own?"

Yuuri blushed fiercely and Viktor gave him a wink. 

"Something to think about, right Yuuri?" Viktor asked his mate.

Yuuri forced himself to calm, ignoring the expectant looks and light laughter of the others. 

"You are the one insisting I get at least 5 more gold medals at the world's." Yuuri shot back

"You know that was only a suggestion to get you to stop worrying about me leaving,right?" Viktor confessed. "But you are right, we haven't even married yet, have we?"

"Viktor?" a completely flustered Yuuri Katsuki escaped through the door to the outside with the others following.

For a short time the boy waved to them, saying bye before they passed through the door and Viktor scooped him up, handing him over to Yuuri once they were outside. The bit of tension Otabek sensed traveling through his mate was endearing, Yuri had become quite protective of his child though he disliked it when Otabek brought this up in conversations. 

How dare anyone suggest he had a gentle and kind side to him! 

"We can take a shower first." Otabek suggested once the others were outside the building and too focused on conversations to even look back now. Grisha was smiling and laughing in Katsuki's arms. 

"Beka-" Yuri paused, uncertain. 

"You don't want to?" Otabek seemed more than a bit dejected, "If you want we can still join the others? I'm sure our son will be fine either way, even if they do tend to spoil him more when we're not around. "

Viktor and Yuuri watched Grigori sometimes, and their son never came home empty handed or without being reluctant to face house rules once more. Otabek was beginning to become concerned he might be growing up to be much like his mother and he would be permanently outnumbered. 

"I'm not saying that I don't like the idea." Yuri relented "It's just- someone might show up while we're... occupied..."

"They might." Otabek agreed. The thought didn't exactly disgust him.

Nor did it disgust Yuri, if he was correct. 

"And they'll know why we stayed behind."

"I am counting on that." Otabek said

Yuri regarded his mate with a new respect, understanding the full intent of his seemingly sudden change in demeanor. He accepted the hand Otabek offered, leading him back toward the lockers and the showers and whatever he had planned for them to pass the time until everyone returned.


End file.
